if i never see your face again
by An Improbable Fiction
Summary: When her parents die, six year old bella is adopted by the cullens. But when things become unsafe, they leave. But what will happen when they meet again, 11 years later...
1. Visions & Vagrant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**New Story. I know this has been done a lot before, but it will be different I promise. Italics is a vision or thoughts.**

**FULL SUMMARY: When Bella's parents die, the Cullen family adopts six year old Bella. But when her life is put at risk the Cullen's must leave. But what happens when they meet eleven years later… **

**Please review. This is really short, I'm sorry :P **

Alice

_Esme began hugging the small child.  
_"_Hello Bella," she smiled to her. I hadn't seen her this happy since, ever. "My Name is Esme. And if it is ok with you, you will be staying with us for a while."  
__Little Bella looked up and smiled at esme. She was very pretty for a young girl. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes. If I knew better I would say she was an immortatal child. Her skin was so pale. "I would like that," she whispered.  
__And then everything went black…_

"AAAAARRRRRRRAAAHHHH" I screamed. Suddenly my whole family (Minus Edward who was hunting) came rushing to my side.  
"Alice are you ok what did you see?" my husband Jasper asked. He always knew what was happening with me, of course he could sense my emotions, but he still knew me better than anyone else.

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I screamed again causing Rose to cover her ears. "Well," I began "I had a vision"  
"Duh, why else would I be here," Emmett interrupted. But Carlisle stopped him.

"Carry on Alice," he said warmly.  
"In my vision, I saw a girl," I said simply. They all looked confused. "Her name is Bella, and we will adopt her." I grinned at them all.  
"What?" Esme's beautiful face was sad and hurt. I knew this would probably bring back bad memories… "Why would we ever do that Alice, she could get hurt,"

"I know but she's so sweet and cute. I don't think we can say no! And it's clear. It will happen," I could hardly keep still. I wonder what clothes she likes. With skin so fair she would like nice in blue or purple. I looked around at my family. Esme was thinking about it, so was Carlisle. Jasper looked unsure. He would be strong enough though. Emmett as usual was Emmett. He had a big grin on his face. And Rosalie? She was…Smiling? Since when was she happy?

After a long silence Carlisle finally spoke. "Well, let's just see how things go. We can think about it when the time comes," Me, Emmett and Rose all grinned triumphantly.  
Jasper looked at me pain in is eyes. He didn't want to disappoint me. "Alice," he whispered. But I put my finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh, everything will be fine," I assured him. "You won't hurt her. Your stronger than you give yourself credit for." He grabbed my hand softly and kissed it.  
"You're perfect," he whispered intensely.  
I grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood. "I know"

It had been weeks, and I haven't seen or heard of Bella since. I looked for her future everyday, but I could see nothing. It's like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. I really hoped nothing had happened to her.

We hadn't told Edward about my vision. He would just put his foot down and go on about responsibility. Party Pooper. So I can only ever think of Bella or look for her when he's out. Which is not often. He's out again now, so I can search as much as I want.  
Its really frustrating.

"Hey little pixie" I voice said behind me. I jumped up and heard a booming laugh. "I thought you were psychic" I turned around and punched him hard.  
"Emmett, I was looking for Bella!" I moaned.

"Who?" he asked "Oh yes, the girl. I was just here to ask if there's a storm coming. I want to play ball!"  
"Emmett!" I sighed "You asked me yesterday. It's going to be about two weeks," he is such an idiot sometimes.  
"Ok, well Edwards coming home soon, so hurry up" and with that he ran out of the room.

Edward-

Something strange has been going on with my family. They've been blocking their memories for weeks. And I was tired of hearing the Jonas Brothers from Alice 24/7. I was just going to come out and ask them.  
After my hunt I went straight up stairs to find Esme. She would be the easiest to crack. I found her up in the spare room. Painting it white. _A blank canvas._

"Esme," I said. She turned around and smiled at me.  
"Hello Edward how was the hunt," she asked.  
"Good. I was just wondering what's going on?" I thought it would be best just to skip to the front.

_Oh no, he knows. Just act calm.  
_"What do you mean?" she asked trying to act innocent. I smiled at her.  
"Are you forgetting that I can read minds?" she looked defeated. I heard a scream from upstairs.

"Guys! She's coming tomorrow! She's coming tomorrow!" Alice screamed. She appeared in the door way, Along with Rose, Emmett and Jasper. All looking very please and excited. But not as much as Alice.  
"What is going on?!" I half shouted. I hated feeling out of it.

"Well, I had a vision-" Alice began, but Emmett cut her off.  
"Not this again," he sighed. "Long story short, Alice had vision we were going to adopt a little girl!"  
"No Emmett, it was my vision, so I should tell him!" Alice screeched.  
"Well you take too long," Emmett answered. It was them the room was filled with shouts and arguments.

"Hey, Shut Up," I needed time to think. A little girl? What are they thinking? Do they know the risk the girl will have, or the volturi for that matter. "Is this certain?" I asked sadly.  
"Yes," Esme said. "But Alice is positive no harm will come to her." They all looked at me with pleading eyes.  
I sighed in defeat. "Don't say I told you so," I smiled slightly. I was suddenly on the ground, and on top of me were Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Esme?

"Thank-You!" they all scream. This better be a good decision….

**Ok. There's the first Chapter. I will be posting another story soon, so let me know what you think. **

**Its going to be all human and will sort of be based on Katy Perry's song waking up in Vegas, and the movie What happens in Vegas. And a lot of other movies too, but I'll give too much away if I tell them.**

**Thanks for reading and please review…x**


	2. hospitals & home

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Ok, that's for my reviews, I would really like to get 6 by tomorrow, not a lot to ask for. I might post the first chapter of what Happens in Vegas tomorrow, but I'm not sure. Just to let you know this is set in Seattle, not forks, yet. Thanks for reading! **

Bella-

I couldn't believe what they were saying. Mommy and Daddy, dead? I will never see them again. I don't understand why. They said they would pick me up from school, and they never came.

I'm now at the hospital, waiting to find out what will happen to me? I looked over to the left and lady walking towards me. She had bleached blonde hair, and ugly clothes. She looked scary. I clutched my teddy bear close to me.

"Hello-Isabella-I-am-sorry-for-your-loss," she sounded out every word. I was six, not an invalid. "My-name-is-Katie-and-i-will-be-looking-after-you-for-the-next-few-days," oh no, I would have to say with her! This should be interesting.  
Her cell phone rang at that moment and she had to take it. I felt really alone and I started to cry. I could feel the moist tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" asked a smooth sweet voice. I looked up and saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I think he was a doctor, because he had one of those ear things around his neck, and was wearing a long white jacket. He had blonde hair, and was smiling sweetly at me.

"Nooooo," I whaled and began to cry again. He sat down and put his arm around me.  
"What's your name sweetie?" he asked.  
"Bella Dwyer." I mumbled. He smiled to himself, like I was missing a joke.

"Well, Bella. What happened?" he looked as thought he already knew though. I bet that horrible Katie talked about me to the others.  
"My parents have gone," I whispered, scared I would break into sobs again.  
"And do you have a place to stay?" I smiled at me looking hopeful.  
"Yes, but I don't like her." I wonder if he would tell her what I said. I nodded to me and stood up.

"I'll be right back," I walked away to where Katie disappeared and I was left alone again. I never even knew his name. I really didn't want to go home with Katie. I wanted to be with the nice doctor.  
A few minutes later the doctor came back, with a slightly dazed Katie.

"Bel-la," she begun, but the doctor tapped her and shook his head. Obviously noticing I didn't like it when she did that. "Bella, this here is Doctor Cullen, and his is interested in looking after you for a while, and maybe even adopting you!" she seemed happy. She had an easy job now that I was off her back.

I looked up at the doctor, Doctor Cullen, with hopeful eyes. He was looking at me the same. "If you would like," he asked me. "I have a family too, they would be very happy to have you," he smiled at me warmly.  
"I would love to stay with you," I hoped I didn't sound eager or desperate, even though I was. Katie looked at Doctor Cullen, and smiled.

"We will sort out all the necessary paper work tomorrow if you like. But now I think it would be better for Bella to get some sleep now. She's had a rough day." Now she said that I could feel my eyelids closing. I fought to stay awake. Doctor Cullen noticed and chuckled.

"Well, my shifts nearly over, so they wont mind me leaving ten minutes early," he held out his hand for me. "Come on Bella, I'm sure you're tired," he took my two bags in one hand and led me outside. His car was black very shiny. It looked expensive.

I clambered into the back and Dr. Cullen put the seatbelt on me.  
"Comfy?" he asked. I nodded. He got into the front and drove out the hospital, driving very fast, I might add.

"So Bella, I bet your wondering what my name is." I nodded at him. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and I have a wife called Esme and five children. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward." I got excited at this information.  
"Do they like to play hind-and-go-seek? I asked.  
Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Emmett especially."

I really wanted to meet them fast. It was about fifteen minutes drive to their home, well our home now. Carlisle asked me about what I like to do, and I told him about my teddy, and how I love to play dress up. He told me Alice liked to play dress up too!

When we got to the house I was shocked. It was huge! There were lots of big glass windows and it was painted red. I saw a flicker of the curtains inside and I knew the other Cullen's were waiting for us to come home.

Carlisle opened my door for me and helped me out. I hugged my teddy and began to feel nervous. We walked up the big steps and the door opened. There stood a short girl about sixteen standing in the door.

"Bella!" she shouted and she hugged me. "I am so happy to meet you." i hugged her back. She seemed really nice.  
"Do you like dress up?" i asked her scared. the whole room laughed and it was then i realised we were not alone.  
"Yes" the girls laughed. "My name is alice by the way," she stood to one side to let the family introduce themselves.

"i'm Emmett," the big one said, sweeping me up ibn a big hug. he was scary.  
"Im Rosalie," a very pritty girl said to me.  
"Are you an angel?" i couldnt help but asked her. The whole room laughed again.  
"Jasper," the blonde hair boy said from the other side of the room.

"And im Esme," the last person said. "Bella, if it is ok with you, would you like to stay with us for a while?"  
"I would love to," i smiled at her. All though i was only six, i still knew my math and there was one person missing.

I turned around to carlisle. "Wheres the other one Edward?" i asked. The front door then opened and i gasped at the sight...

**Sorry cliffhanger, and its short, but there will be a long one tomorrow. Review please xx**


	3. puppy & piano

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, IN THE STORY.  
I got to 7! Thanks so much! I'm going on vacation to La, for a week on monday, and i'll be packing on the weekend, so no updates for a while. Check out my new story, which i will post later today. Just anote for this chapter, bella is edwards singer, but its not that bad yet. This is just a bonding chapter. the next one will be where the drama starts. Its hard to write as a six year old. Keep reviewing though, it will motivate me :D **

Bella-  
There was a man in the door way. He was so pretty, he had bronze coloured hair and a shining smile. But that wasnt why i gasped. In his arms there was a little puppy.

"Wow," i giggled and ran over to the man, i think was edward. "You guys have a doggie!" i smiled at them all.  
"No," alice said joining me. "This is your puppy. A little present for you," Wow a puppy. Ive always wanted one, but my mother hated them.

"So what shall we call it?" emmett asked. i looked at the dogs collar, and it had a little 'J' attached to it.  
"J?" i asked Edward. He laughed.  
"Well, the guys i brought him off, have just had 26 huskies to sell, and it was easier, just to name them by the letters of the alphabet." he explained.

"What if we keep the 'J' but add something on to it?" rosalie suggested.  
"J-J" emmett asked. We all shook out heads. it didnt seem right.  
"The J-Man?" he said.  
"Emmett, hes a dog!" alice giggled.  
"The 'J' Dog," he seemed to be determined to name this god. But i cut him off.

"Hes a puppy right, and some people call the cubs?" i asked the room, they all nodded.  
"Well, what about J-Cub. Jacob?" i looked up and saw them all smiling. Even quiet jasper.  
"Thats really clever!" alice shouted excited. "All agree?"

Everyone nodded but emmett. "Emmett?" i asked him timidly.  
"Sure,Sure." he sighed. I smiled happily.

"Would you like to hold Jacob?" edward asked me. I nodded and he passed him to me. I felt him stiffen at my side, but i couldnt really think about it, because jacob began to lick me. I fell to the floor and he just got worse. Everyone was laughing. I hadnt felt so happy in a long time.

***

The past week here had been so much fun. My room was just like a princess'. It was lilac and had a play castle in it. We often played princes and princess'. I was the princess, Alice was the fairy, emmett was the dragon, Edward was the prince and Rosalie was the witch. For some reason Jasper never played with us. It makes me sad that he doesnt like me, but Alice and Edward make up for that.

Alice and i play dress up, everyday in my HUGE closet, and me and edward just play lots of game. Today he was trying to teach me the piano.  
"now bella, lets just try to play something simple. Chords?" he asked me. i nodded, not knowing what chords were anyway.  
"Now these three here," he put my hands onto three keys, "Is called C" i pressed down on the keys and it playsa little note.

"Hey i did it," i smiled up at him and he smiled back. I felt myself blush. He looked very please with my progress. Im not very good at the piano.

All of a sudden, he looked upset and quickly walked out of the room. Was he ok? Did i Do something wrong? He returned back about a minute later, and smiled again. "Sorry Bella, i was thirsty, just needed to get a drink." he laughed to himself quietly, like i was missing a joke. "how about some snacks?"

I jumped off the piano stool and edward laughed. He was always so happy. He took me hand and lead me to the kitchen where esme was cooking what looked like pasta. Edward went to the fridge and got me some milk and a pack of cookies. I looked and saw they were oreos.

"Oreo's my favourite!" i shouted a little too loud.  
"Not too many now, dinner will be ready soon." esme said wil a smile. I was feeling hungry, so i took four. Edward hid me from esmes view so i could eat in peace.

But Jacob came running in and started to beg for food. oreos were him favourite too. I handed him some and he barked for more.  
"Bella," rosalie appeared from around the door. "Dont give him anymore look how fat hes getting!" Jacob was a pretty fat dog.  
"Hey Lets take him for a walk!" emmett shouted. Why did everyone in the house appear from no where?

Edward-  
I looked down at little bella and smiled at her. She was so cute and sweet, what ever doubts i had before were all gone now. i loved her like she was my real little sister, who i had known my whole life. Not a little girl who i had known for a week. She blushed looking happy. But i had to hold my breath. Bella could smell very sweet at times, and it was sometimes hard to be around her.

I quickly walked out of the room and to our small little blood supply. i drank some elk and felt much better. I went back to the piano and smiled at bella. "Sorry Bella, i was thirsty, just needed to get a drink." i laughed to myself, realising she had no clue what i was really talking about. She looked confused at me laughing, but i could be sure. I could not read Bellas mind. It was confusing, but i think i prefer it this way.

"How about some snacks?" i asked her. she nodded and went into the kitchen. I got her out some oreos and she ate them quickly.  
Rose and Emmett walked in after about five minutes. or should i say, ran in. It was a suprise Bella didnt realise there was something wrong with us, the way we all just ran at our own speeds and alice sometimes talks about the future. And bella doesnt realise. The joys of being six and not knowing what is really going on around you.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted. "lets take Him for a walk!" Alice appeared and grinned.  
"Yes!" Alice smiled. "But we better go quick, because tonight theres going to be a thunder storm."  
"WOOOOHHHOOOOO!!" emmetts shouted and began to do a little dance. Bella laughed. I could see in alices head the vision she had of us all playing baseball.  
"Ill stay with Bella tonight," as much as i like baseball. We couldnt really take Bella along with us.

"Great, lets go for a walk then," rosalie said. I put Jacobs leash on him and we took him into the forest near by. It was a peaceful silence, but Alice never liked the quite.  
"Do you likeit here with us Bella?" she asked really fast.  
"I love it," Bella Smiled. "Your like my best friends. its alot better than that katie person i was supposed to go with." carlisle had told me all about Katie and her flirty nature. Thank god bella didnt go with her.

I was happy bella liked it here with us. We asked her lots of questions. What she liked doing best here? Did she like her room?  
"Who do you like best?" emmett asked her. I rolled my eyes. That was so emmett.  
"It changes from day to day." Bella answered fairly.  
"And Today?" emmett pried.  
"EDWARD!" she pointed at me and giggled.

Emmett pouted and muttered about how unfair life was. Sometimes i was confused who the child was.

Bella-  
BANG! i screamed and edward came rushing in. "Bella, Bella. Whats wrong?" she asked me.  
"I dont like thunder storms," i whimpered. He hugged me.

"Dont worry, its nothing to be scared of. Do you know what thunder and lighting is?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Thunder is the angel moving their furniture around and lighting is when they are changing the light bulbs."

"Like Mommy and daddy?" i asked him sadly. This was the first time i talked about them and edward looked guilty.  
"Yes, mommy and Daddy." he whispered. I never realised that i was sobbing.

Edward pulled me into a big hug. "Im sorry bella."  
"Its just i miss them. And i love you guys too. Im scared you'll go away like they did, and never come back."

Edward pulled me away and looked into my eyes. "Dont worry bella, we will be here on this earth for a long time. We will never leave you. We love you bella." He sighed and fell asleep in his arms almost immediately.

**Longest chapter. Next one will be better i promise, this one was boring. I will post my new story later, so check out out. Keep reviewing please...x**


	4. Nagging & new years

**i dont own twilight.  
I am sorry, i havent updated. But i was on vacation, i was so cool. Thank you for all of the reviews. I would really like to get to 25, before the next chapter, so please keep reviewing. This is the big dram filled chapter so...**

Bella-  
"Happy New Year!" We all shouted together, as we watched the count down on tv. We all jumped around and hugged. It had been just over a year since i had moved in with the cullens, and i loved like they were my own family. I now called Carlisle and Esme daddy and mommy and i thought of the others as my brothers and sisters, plus best friends. I had had a lot of trouble at school with bullies, but as soon as they saw emmett, the "im so sorry's" couldnt get out quick enough.

I was seven now, and not an idiot. i could tell that my family was hiding something from me. How they all looked exactly the same as the day i met them. (i had grown 6 inches) How they never would sleep, and how when i was embarased and went red, they all ran out of the room. It was driving me insane, and i did not like them keeping secrets from me.

"So Bella," my mom began. "its now past midnight, and you need your sleep," I took in a deep breath and challenged her.  
"Dont you guys?" i asked sweetly. Not trying to be rude, but trying to get to the point. I heard a little intake of breath.  
"Well," emmett began dramatically. Rose rolled her eyes. "We, are older than you, and therefore, should stay up, longer than you."

I looked at them all disbeliving. "Why wont you tell me the truth?" i asked them all.  
"She knows," i heard jasper mutter. But i ignored him.  
"I know something isnt right, just please tell me. you know i wouldnt tell anyone. Please," i begged and turned to my daddy. "I have the right to know." i looked around with expecting eyes, and everybodies eyes were directed at the floor, looking down. "Just as i expected." i muttered.

"Bells," edward took a step forward. "We would tell you, but we cant. But we will in time, it isnt safe for you bella." he looked pained and sad, but i didnt care. I was never a normal child. I had never threw a tantrum in my life. so it was unexpected to all of them.  
"This is so anoying! I bet all those things you said about caring about me was a bunch of lies!" it had the desired effect, and they were all speechless. "What about the promise you made me." i looked at edward. "if it gets too 'unsafe' for me will you just leave me." tears were forming in my eyes. I felt so betrayed. They didnt care. They wouldnt tell me.

I knew the cause was lost so i just shut up and stared at them. Waiting for an answer. None came. I sighed, and quickly took off into a run. I made it out of the dining room and straight up the stairs. But me being me, i triped up on the third step, hitting my nose off the forth. i wailed, until i was that my nose was bleeding. I sudenly fely sick, and everything went black.

Alice-  
Bella ran away, and i just wanted to cry, how could she think we dont care about her? We loved her so much.  
_Bella was running up the stairs, on the third step, she tripped. she was knocked unconous and her nose began to bleed.  
_I came out of my vision just as the lous cry was heard.

"No" i screamed. i grabbed jasper as fast as i could and pushed him agaist the wall as hard as i could. his teeth were snapping in all directions. Trying to push me off him to get to bellas sweet smelling blood.  
But i wasnt just jasper. edward had sprinted to the stairs.

"Someone stop Edward!" i ordered. All but Esme, who stayed to help carm down jasper, ran towards edward. Jasper was still snapping, and trying to break free. "Jazz, Jazz" he stopped and looked at me. "Hold you breath and lets quickly get out of here. You dont want to hurt her." i could see it in his eyes, how hard he was trying. i realised him from the wall, but took his hand and ran into the forest.

"You Ok?" i asked him, smiling. He nodded and looked Guilty. I put my arms around him, and we sat in silence. A few minutes later Emmett and Rosalie came into view. With a struggling edward in their grip.  
"What happened?" i asked rosalie worried.

"We managed to get to him in time and throw him back, but it was a hard fight," She looked down. "Bella is in bed now, Carlise and Esme are sorting her out. Thank god, she was knocked out. i cant imagine what she would think of us if she saw it?" we all nodded in agreement.

"We. need. to. leave" edward panted. slowling gaining control of his senses.  
"WHAT!" we all shouted.  
"You promised her edward. We cant leave, it will break her." i could see it in the future now.  
"She is young she will forget. but we cant endanger her life again. If you never saw it alice she would be dead right now."

Even though i did not want to admit it he was right. Bella was angry with us too, and she was nearly killed. The oly reason she was here was because of us. The only reason we have of keeping her with us, is our own selfish feelings.  
I looked down. "Ok, but we need to do it soon," i muttered. They all nodded in agreement.

**Ok, next chapter they will leave. I hope you liked it, and please review!**


	5. Photos & farwells

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But at first I have been really busy, and I meant to post it on Sunday, but I lost the file! And I had to rewrite the whole thing. On a high note, thanks for all of the reviews I received and please keep going!**

**A/N; incase you didn't know, I have changed my name to Electric-blue-monkey x**

I woke up, and suddenly felt a pain in my nose. I sat up, and looked into the mirror next to my bed. It was bright red, and had I had some small splashes of blood on my Pajamas. What has happened last night?

It was then that everything came flooding back to me. New Years Eve, party, the big fight! I was so mean to all of them. I shouted and screamed like a little spoilt brat, even after everything they had done for me.

Feeling really guilty, I went down stairs and was surprised it was empty.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I called out.  
"In here," came my mom's quiet voice from the kitchen. I slowly walked in and found everyone sitting around the island in silence. Jacob was running around to everyone with his little toy ball, his tail wagging. However, they were all not paying attention and staring at random things, deep in thought.  
"Good morning," I said brightly. There was no answer. "So, what time is it?" I asked desperate to make some conversation. Alice pointed at the clock. It was 12:07. Wow, I had slept in all morning. Emmett gave out a big sigh, and spoke.  
"I need to go to the store anybody needs to come?" he asked, looking at the floor.  
"I do," Alice, jasper and Carlisle all said at the same time. The four of them quickly ran out of the door, leaving me rose, Esme and Edward by ourselves.  
Why were they ignoring me? Was it because of last night? I sat down and looked at all of them carefully. It was hard to decide whose face looked the most sad and pained. They were all staring at the floor, and not blinking. I snuck a peek at Edwards and gasped. His eyes were so cold, angry, yet so vulnerable at the same time.

"I'm just going to get changed," I muttered and ran upstairs. How could I make this up to them? Then I had the bestest idea ever! I could throw them a party! I could draw them all a picture as a sorry note.

Jacob came into the room and sat on my bed staring at me.  
"are you angry with me too?" I asked him, giving him a little stroke. He jumped up me and licked all of my face. At least I had one friend here. I went into my closet and put on a blue flowery dress. I usually hated dresses, but I wanted it to be a big thing. Besides, it would make Alice happy.

It was around one o'clock when I got to work on my drawings. It took me three hours to complete them all. But at four o'clock I had eight drawing ready for everyone. I did one extra with all of us on it, to put on the fridge.

With my pictures in hand I went down stairs to give them to everyone. I was surprised to see and extra two people sitting down on the couch: a man and a woman. The woman was very pretty, not as pretty and rose, or esme, but still pretty. She was about thirty and had dark brown hair and a small smile on her face. The man was quite fat, but still had a kind face. Both of them looked very nice. I wish I knew they were coming so I could have drawn them a picture, but it didn't matter. I jumped down the last few steps and stood in the doorway.

My dad looked up at me and smiled. Well, I wasn't really a smile, more of an attempted smile.  
"Bella, this is Charlie and Rene Swan," he said nervously.  
"Hi," I whispered feeling suddenly nervous. Edward stood up suddenly and looked angry.  
"We need to tell her now," he said so fast I could barely hear it. "Bella can you come into the music room for a minute please." I took a deep breath and ran in there suddenly feeling scared. I heard the door shut and the whole family was in here. In was sort of cramped.

"Bella," dad began. "I am really sorry, but something's happened. And we-as in me,esme,Edward,Emmett Rosalie, jasper and Alice- need to leave straight away. You are going to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Swan for a while." What!

"When you say a while-"I began but esme cut in.  
"We mean forever," my mom whispered. Tears falling down her checks. They were leaving me. After everything that had been promised to me, they were just going to go.

"if this is about last night I am really sorry." I could feel my eyes begin to water. "Please don't leave me. Please I have made you these." I handed the pictures to Rosalie and she began to cry to. The whole family cried as they looked at the pictures. All but Edward. His face was as hard and cold as stone.

"bella, were sorry, but you're leaving tonight. And that's that. I'm sorry." He said. He didn't look sorry at all. But I nodded.

"So now?" I asked. They nodded. I did my best to make myself look happy before walking into Charlie and René. I found two suitcases packed full of my clothes next to them.

"Ready?" Charlie asked. Holding out his hand. I took it and nodded. Not daring to look back at my former family. For now I didn't care. They didn't care or love me so why should I love them. As we drove out the driveway I looked back at my beautiful caste one last time, realizing I am no longer a princess. I was like Cinderella in reverse. And the cullens. I didn't care if they were sad or not. If I never see their faces again, that will do me just fine…

**I am sorry its bad, but just please review and please check out my new story I will post tomorrow. It's a harry potter one, but please give it a chance and take a look. xx**


	6. town & truck

****

I do not own twilight.

Thanks for reviewing. Did you see the comic con videos. They were amazing! Last chapter Bella was re-adopted…

Ten years later.  
BPOV  
It has been a long ten years. Renee and Charlie are two of the nicest people I know. Renee makes a lot of money with her designing and Charlie is a big deal at the Police Department, so I was about as spoilt as I was at the Cullen's. However, I don't really show it.

After Seattle, we moved down to Florida. I don't think that was very pleasant for my new parents. For about a year I cried myself to sleep every night. I felt really bad for Renée to. She was so helpless. I remember staring out of the window, hoping they would just walk up our drive. But it never happened.  
I just seemed to stop crying suddenly. One day I was an emotional wreck, and the next day, I was not. I have never cried since that last day. I think I used up a live time supply of tears. After my depressing stage, I learnt a lot about Charlie and Renee. They will never be 'Mom and dad', but they are as good as.

When I was eleven, we moved to Arizona. Another hot place. Renee loved the hot and sun. Me and Charlie on the other hand… I left all traces of the Cullen's and 'moody Bella' in Florida. Arizona was a new start. I was my old self again.  
I liked reading, quiet things and call me crazy, but school. I was a top student, so it was very easy for me. I hate sports, TV and shopping. Well, I wasn't my old self entirely. I the shopping fun seemed to go as soon as I left.

"Bella, can you come downstairs for a moment," Charlie's head popped around my door.  
"sure," I sat up from my bed and followed Charlie down the long stairs. In the dining room, Renee was waiting at the table with her laptop open. I sat down at the seat next to Renée and gave her a smile, she put her arm around me and returned it. I think I liked Renée the best. She was kind, but she gave me space.  
"So," she began. "We're sorry to do this to you again Bella, but we're moving." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. They could not leave me. Charlie seemed to notice my sadness and quickly spoke.  
"The three of us, are moving to forks, in Washington." relief flooded over me but confusion took over.  
"Where is that?" I asked. Renee and Charlie laughed.

"it's a small town, but Olympia and Port Angeles." I noticed they seemed to miss out Seattle, which was in that area too. I tried to seem optimistic. I plastered a big smile on my face.  
"So when are we going?" I asked them.  
"In about a week, I'm sorry for the short notice. You will need to start packing though." Charlie said. I nodded and went upstairs to start packing my things.

EPOV  
These last few years have been like hell. The whole family is in a big depression, however we have all seemed to have gotten happier. This family is nothing without Bella, and I don't think we will ever be the same again. She must be about seventeen now. The same age as me and Alice. Technically of course.

Our home in Seattle had too many sad memories, so we went to live in Denali with Tanya and her family. We now live in forks, and have done for just over a year. It is perfect for us. It rains a lot, the population is small, and the hunting range is good.  
We have never been able to sell Jacob. Its enough abandoning one person….

BPOV  
"We're here!" Renee called from the front of the car. I looked out of the window and saw a quite big house. It was an off white colour with a big porch and light green shutters. There were only a few houses around by us.

"Do you like it?" Renee asked me.  
"its amazing," it wasn't as extravagant as our previous houses. And I liked it that way.  
"This is the outskirts of town, so there are not many houses, but don't worry, you will make friends." Charlie said. I nodded.

"hey," I asked kind of shy. "Do you mind if I take a little drive around town to see what's here?"  
"Well Bella, I need to go to the store and get some groceries," Renee said. "But there is an old trunk out back. But I don't know how much gas is in it. You can use that for a while to we get you a car." I smiled at her, and took off for the yard.

It was amazing. the trunk was very big and red. The colour was faded at was at least 30 years old. The colour was faded, but I loved it. I climbed in and the keys were in the ignition.  
I drove into town and was surprised. How Dull! There were two grocery stores, a thrift way, a gas station, and a few other small stores, including a Newton's outdoor store, which I had never heard of.

I really needed to think.  
I found a small opening that lead into the woods and parked the truck. I walked around for a while and found a tree to lean up against. I closed my eyes and jumped up.  
There was a big dog standing over me. He looked a lot like Jacob. But only older. He began to lick me and I laughed. I always wanted another dog, but they 'ruin the house' according to Renee. I heard a whistle in the distance and Jacob took off.

I sighed and remember something. School tomorrow.

****

I am really sorry. This chapter was just a filler. I needed to tell you what had happened in the past ten years and stuff. Sorry for the lack of Edwards Point of View. Thanks for reading and please review!

-ellie-grace x


	7. school & suprise's

****

OMG thanks so much for the reviews, I was so happy. You guys made my day! And as a thank you, I am going to update for you! Here is some  
information, it can get a bit confusing. This is set in January, Bella's junior year (like in twilight)  
2. Bella's sent has gotten stronger as she has gotten older. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy...

BPOV  
"Bella honey," Renée called from downstairs. "time for school!" I rolled over to look at the clock, but instead fell off my bed and hit the floor hard.  
I slowly stood up and looked for the time. It was just after seven, and school started at half eight. I had plenty of time to get ready for school - and to find the place!  
I took a quick shower and went into my closet to look for something to wear. I just chose something casual. My beetles tight tee, my dark skinny jeans and navy chucks. It would do. I looked at the weather yesterday, and it was meant to be warm. Not sunny, though. I found Renee in the kitchen next to our cook Rachel, eating pancakes. I went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"anything for breakfast miss Bella?" Rachel asked me. I shook my head and just grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.  
"Renee. Do you know where the school is?" I asked, hoping for a yes, and praying that she would not offer to take me.  
"yes, it's just off the highway" easy enough to find. "do you need a ride? I know Charlie hasn't left yet." the thought of riding with Charlie was too much. Arriving on the first day in a police cruiser?!?  
"no thanks I'll just take that old truck," she didn't look like she approved, but didn't say anything. I couldn't see what the problem was. It was a good truck. Just really old.

The school wasn't far. Only ten minutes away, so that meant I had ten minutes to myself to have a look around and get my schedule.  
I suddenly felt sick as I saw the 'Welcome to Forks High' sign as I drove into the parking lot. But I tried hard not to let it bother me. The parking lot was full, and I could find a space to park the truck. I drove around in circles for a few minutes, each time gaining the attention of more and more pupils. A new student would surely be the best thing that's happened to them this semester, in a small town like this. Finally I found a space in between and old suburban and a new Volvo.

As I got out of the truck I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. I just ignored it and walked into the main office as confident as I could. The office was dull, and too hot. Like the heating had been turned on high on the middle of winter, and never turned off. I let out a sigh, which caught the attention of the lady behind the desk.  
"May I help you dear?" she asked me kindly.  
"Urm, yes" I said shyly. "I'm new here and, I'm not sure where to go." the lady laughed and I felt a sudden dislike for her.

"Isabella Swan?" I nodded at her. "I'm Mrs Cope. Here is you schedule. we have found a student buddy to show you to your first class." Buddy? Mrs cope went into the back room and came out with a large boy. He was big, muscled, and had dark brown curly hair. He was Emmett Cullen! In the flesh. Looking exactly the same as he did when I left him. How is that possible? Were the rest of the Cullen's here too? and the most import question, would the recognise me?

Emmett walked from behind the desk and offered me his hand. "Emmett Cullen," obviously he didn't. I didn't know if I am happy or sad about that. I felt numb.  
"Isabella Swan," I said shaking his hand. If I said Bella, he would probably recognise me. I could feel my breathing increasing.  
"Are you ok, Isabella?" he asked me, as we left the office. I nodded weakly. "So where are you from?" he asked me. trying to be polite but I knew he couldn't careless. It was his job to be my 'Buddy'.

"Arizona," I said shortly.  
"Got any siblings?" he asked.  
"I'm an only child," best not mention about the adoption. Although he was the dumbest of the Cullen's, he is still capable of putting two and two together.

"I've got four others, we're all adopted though. Its only me and one of my sisters Rosalie at school today. the rest are all erm. Camping. They will be in school tomorrow. " I sighed in relief. I wouldn't have to run into Edward, Alice or Jasper today them.  
We arrived at my class room and I quickly said bye to Emmett.

"Hey," he called as I walked through the door. "Do you want to sit with me and Rosalie at lunch?" I thought about it. Rose would probably recognise me.  
"I cant, im on a hunger strike," I said stupidly. Emmett laughed and said the invitation was always open.

English was pretty boring and basic. I had done most of this work at my old school in phoenix. As the bell rang for next period, I stood up and was surprised to see four figures standing over me. All male.  
"hey," they all said simultaneously. I nodded curtly at them and carried on walking, the boys following me like lost puppies. it must have looked quite the sight. It carried on the same, however in Spanish it was a girl. Asking me to sit with her and her friends on the bleachers for lunch. I quickly excepted. Eagar to get away from my male fan club.

She lead me to the bleachers, where two other girls were sitting.  
"this is Lauren and Angela. and I'm Jessica" she added. I nodded. Lunch was ok. I hated Lauren though. Her voice was annoying and all she seemed to car about was boys.

the rest of the day went slowly, and I was sad to find that my biology partner was absent, so I was on my own. When I got home the house was empty, except for a note attached to the refrigerator.

__

Bells,  
Charlie working late, and me I have gone to Olympia to get something's. took Rachel with me. Be back around ten. Order a pizza.  
Love Renee xx

Stuck to the note was a twenty, so I called up dominos for a pizza. I ordered just a plain cheese and it came twenty minutes later.  
"Hey," the delivery guy said winking. I snatched the pizza off him, and threw the $20 at him.  
"Keep, the change!" I called. What was it with the guys in this town?

***

I arrived at school at 8:10, early to get a spot. I also learnt yesterday, that the hallways were manic, and it was impossible to get to your locker. I was constantly on the watch, looking for any sign of a Cullen. as I turned the corner I fell into someone, my books and papers flew around the hall. I bent down to pick them up.

"Here let me help you," a musical voice asked. I looked up to meet a familiar pair of golden eyes…

****

Cliff hanger! I just want to thank you all again for the reviews. Please do the same for this one x


	8. Secrets & friends

**Hey, thanks again for all of the reviews i got. I have tried to PM you all for a thank-you. But im sorry if i forgot anyone. Just a note to say: OMG they have changed victoria! sorry i couldnt hold that in.**

**Last Time: **_  
"here, Let me help you," a musical voice said. i looked up to meet a familiar pair of golden eyes..._

"Bella?" Alice Cullen whispered. her eyes filled with a million emotions. She seemed really sad, not like the alice i knew. i nodded. In that second she seemed to come back to her old self.

"Bella, Oh as if your here! Look how old you are, not to be mean or anything. And your so pretty. I dont understand, i didnt see you. Im so sorry bella," she threw her arms around me and began jumping up and down squealing.  
"alice, i bumped into you," i told her. But she still was going crazy. saying something about 'not in that context'. What was she doing? Drawing attention to both of us.

I put my hand over her mouth, and lead her to the bathroom. "What the hell alice!?!" i whisper/shouted at her. "What are you doing?"  
"i'm having a reunion with my sister!" she said, still jumping. I looked at her coldly.  
"We are not sisters, and havent been for ten years. not since you left me," i felt mean saying this but it had to be done. I couldnt get hurt again.

Alice looked like she was about to cry. She looked down at her shiny pink heels. she can still make you feel guilty.  
"Alice, its just, i dont want to be hurt again." i told her in a small voice. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Alice took both of my hands.  
"im sorry sorry, but you must understand. We had to leave. For your safety. But i never wanted to leave bella. it killed me, and all of us, to do so," i could tell she was being sincere.

i nodded. "I believe you," she began to be hyper all over again. she grabbed my hand and lead me out to the hall. i could see that a few more people had arrived. "Wait, until i tell them all!" she exclaimed. What was she doing!

i pushed her back into the bathroom. "Alice, you cant tell them, please. It was my plan to go unnoticed here. it work yesterday," i looked at her with desperation.  
"I dont think i can hide it," she began. but when she saw the look on my face she nodded. "Ok, i will try. but i want to see you again, at lunch. ok?" i nodded that was a fair bargain. i left first, followed by alice a few minutes later. she didnt want it to look obvious that we were, as alice put it, BFFs.

I went straight to english, and as i walked in, realized i was really late and everyone was seated. "Nice for you to join us ms swan," ms Berty said, angrily. lets just say he was not my favorite teacher, and i had only been here a day.  
"im sorry miss, i got lost," i lied.  
"Ok, now ms swan is here, we can start," she shouted to the class. A few turned around to look at me and snickered. "Now please get your homework out to grade." i reached into my bag for the homework. As if it was my first day and i had a small essay on how lord capulet is portrayed in romeo and julliet.

I searched around my bag and found, nothing. Where was my essay? i had brought it to school. I must have dropped it wheni bumped into alice. Ms Berty came up to me and held out her had. "Homework," she asked slyly, as if she knew i dint have it.  
"Im sorry ms berty, i cant find it." i said. knowing the out come.  
"Isabella, you are late to my lesson, disrupt the class and have know forgotten your essay. And it is only your second day," again people around the class began to giggle. What was it when someone gets shouted at, the rest of the class laugh! "Detention, lunch time, my office." and then she walked away. I hate her.

What was i going to do about alice? i looked around for her all day to cancel our plans for lunch. But she seemed to have disappeared. I actually never saw any of the cullens all morning. Exept for a small glint of rosalies hair. Had they gone home?  
I walked, well stomped, to miss bertys office. not looking forward to detention. But when i opened the door, there was another person in there.

Alice's POV  
As if! Bella is here! i am so excited. i was bouncing in my seat, i couldnt wait for lunch. "Shes smiling to herself," i heard jessica stanley whisper.  
"Freek!" that malory girl said, arr! i hate them. Math was the only class i had with none of my siblings. It kind of sucks, but oh well.  
as soon as the bell rang, i ran to english. Egar to do the second part of my plan.

"Hello, ms Berty." i said to the dreary teacher.  
"Ms Cullen," she muttered. She always hated me. The only teacher in the school who did. I guess its because im too perky. Edward then sat down next to me. Time to hind all thoughts about bella. I began to sing high school musical in my head. Something to annoy edward. _I want it all, i want it want, want. The fame and the fortune and more. and want the world nothing less all the glam and the press only giving me the best reviews..._

Edward nudged me, "stop that alice" he whispered at me.  
"Than stay out of my head," i stook my tongue out at him. That right, i can be really childish.  
"ok class, essays out!" ms berty called. Edward took out his, along with the rest of the class. But i stayed still.  
"Miss Berty, i seem to have forgotten my essay," i gave her a cute smile. Knowing it would give the opposite effect.  
"Detention," YES!!!! Detention. Oh crap edward. _Were soring flying, theres not a star in heaven that we cant reach!_  
"Why are you so happy?" he asked me when ms bertys back was turned. I shrugged.

I ran to ms bertys office, i was so excited. me and bella, all lunch time together. I had a vision earlyier and saw that we would just have to clean her office. and ms berty wouldnt accompany us because, she is a teacher who likes food, if you catch my drift.  
"Hello, miss cullen. We are just waiting for that new grirl to arrive and ill let you get on with it. You're cleaning my office!" as soon as miss berty had said that bella walked in. This is going to be be sooooo fun!!

**Thanks again! New chapter will probably be up monday. Hope you liked it. And please review, i now its alot to ask, but can we and try and get to 90 or even 100???? xxx ellie-grace, electric-Blue-monkey!**


	9. Detention & Detours

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Heres just a quick A/N to say i wont be updated as quick, but i promise i will this week. I am writing a new story. I tried another one, called 'Waking up in Vega' but it was really Anti-Jacob. And i didnt like it. Heres just a quick summary. Tell me if its any good? Alice goes to London on vacation but comes back engaged. To her best friends Bella, and rosalie's, child hood bully. Can they stop the marriage, and why does the best man look so familiar? it is way better than it sounds, and it was lots of plot twist and turns. A long A/N but...**

Ms berty gave a cold smile and left me and alice alone. I turned to her and saw she was grinning.  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked her confused. "We're in detention!"  
Alice kept on smiling, her were teeth were so perfect and White they were blinding me. "Because my plan worked!"

"what plan?" I didn't know if befriending alice was a good thing or not. She was sending my mind into over drive.  
"The plan to get both of us in detention. If I would have just disappeared at lunch they would have asked where I was, and did you want me to tell them I was with you?" I shook my head. "so I stole you homework from your bag, and I didn't hand mine in, resulting in detention. Any questions" alice said so quick I barely heard her.  
"you stole my homework?" I asked anoyed. This was my first detention in years. She nodded and picked up a box at least twice her weight and put it onto the top shelf.

"second. How do you do that?" I nodded up to where the box was sitting.  
"I work out" she answered smugly.  
"and last question," I thought hard of how to Fraze the question, but I just gave up and said it. "how do you look exactly the same as the last time I saw you ten years ago." I waited for a answer but I already knew it.  
"that is a question for another day. Now are you going to help me with these boxes, because you are in detention too," she whined. There were nine different large boxes to be put up on to the top shelf. I whined to but then remembered something.  
"Because of you," I muttered under my breath, but alice smiled at me.

"so bells, can I see you schedule for a minute please." I bent down to my bag in search of my schedule. I found it in the front pocket.  
I turned around to show alice, and found all nine boxes on the top shelf. Alice was sitting up against the wall filing her nails. I stared at her in disbelief, but she smirked at me.  
"come on Bella. Berty will be back in 20 minutes!" I went and sat down beside her, and handed her my schedual. She studied it for a minute and gave it back.

"you're in my gym class eeepppp!!!" she squealed again, I covered my ears. "Jasper in it too, and Edwards in your biology." I went pale, bio was next period. He would recognize me.  
"bella," alice said softly, putting her arm around me. "you will need to tell them eventually. It's a small town, and a small school. They will recognize you." she was right, I needed to face them.  
"so," she said in a happier mood. "do you like shopping..."

*****

I walked into bio early again. Ms berty said we had done good and let us go early.  
Alice didn't seem to like the fact that I hated shopping, and thought she should take me to the mall every weekend to change my mind!  
Mr Banner, was picking up microscopes as I walked in. "hello Isabella" he greeted, trying to be friendly. I smiled at him.  
"Were doing a pop quiz today," he said to me. i just smiled again. I hated when teachers try and talk to you, and what was with this school and pop quizes. i sat down at the lone desk i was given yesterday, and waited for the others to come in. It was only about five minutes until mike newton, a member of my fanclub, came and sat in the seat next to me.

"hey isabella," he said in a bright voice.  
"Hey mike," i mumbled. i hoped he would get the hint, and go.  
"How do you like the school?" i felt like i was being interrogated.  
"Its good, i dont like-"  
"Excuse me mike that's my seat," i looked up to see my saviour but found it was none other than.  
"Edward Cullen," he held is hand out to shake but i just stared at him in shock.

It was edward, in the flesh. He was even more beautiful then i remember. his hair so bronze and messy. His eyes bronze and wait! in a second as he moved closer to me his eyes turned black. He took my hand and leaned in closer, " and you are," he whispered charmingly.  
"Isabella Swan," i stuttered. He stared into my eyes for a long while and looking confused.  
"Have me met before?" he asked. i shook my head, just as mr Banner was handing out the tests.

The test was fairly easy, but i was happy when the bell rang. I gathered up my things, and i felt something on to my arm. i turned and saw edwards hand. "would you like to show to your next class," i really didnt want to, but all i could do was nod. What was wrong with me?  
He led me out of the door and we went left.

"So where are you from Bella," he asked.  
"Phoenix, Arizona," i answered with out looking at me. i noticed he was leading me in the opposite direction of the gym. But maybe this was a short cut.  
"What do your parents do?" he seemed very curious.  
"they died," i said sadly.  
"I'm sorry," he looked sad too, but there was something in his eyes. Like a glint of happiness.  
"But i live with Renee and Charlie," as i finished my sentence edward had me pinned up against a tree. he looked menacing for a second, but then realization hit him.  
"Charlie and Renee swan," he whispered. He looked into my eyes. "Bella?" he asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. i could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

He pointed to his left. "Gym is that way," i sighed and walked to the direction he was pointing. He recognised me. But all he could say was 'gym is that way' i was late for gym.

"Isabella, where have you been. Are you ok?" coach clapp asked me. I saw the whole class, stare at me. I could see alice and jasper in the crowed. Alice ran up to me and put her arm around me.  
"I feel sick," i told the coach. he told me i could sit on the bleachers with alice. Jasper looked at me and alice questionably, but he didnt come over.

"You saw edward didnt you?" she asked. i just nodded and began to cry all over again.

**Thanks for reading, and please press that little green button VV**


	10. Edward & Evil

**hey thanks for all of the reviews i had twenty! A few people wanted an Edwards POV, so i decided to do it. And and the new story i mentioned in the last chapter is up. Its called "Our best friends wedding." This chapter is dedicated to my 100th Reviewer goldeyedsoul...**

EPOV  
I stared at the crack in the wall. Trying to drown out the voices of the other kids. Why was alice acting so weird, and why was she in detention. Alice is good, she is never in detention. The bell rang for next period and i said goodbye to my siblings, and made my way to biology.

when i walked in the new girl and mike newton were sitting at my desk. I couldnt read her mind. Odd. There is only one other person in the world who i can not hear. The new girl look uncomfortable under mikes interrogation. "Excuse me mike, thats my seat." the new girl looked up at me and her eyes got bigger. I could here newton cussing me in his head. "Edward Cullen." i held out my hand for her to shake but she ignored it. where was she from anyway? I moved in closer, but the smell.

It was the most amazing thing i has ever smelt in my life, better than hers . It was so sweet and irresistible. I couldnt help myself. "And you are?" i whispered to her. Using all of my charm. I wanted her to like me, i wanted her blood.  
"Isabella Swan," she muttered. i stared into her eyes. She looked so familiar.  
"have we met?" i asked her, but mrbanner was handing out the tests.

It was really easy, i did it in five minutes. So i had the rest of the lesson to think. How could i do this? Her smell was too good. It was taking up all of my Strength not to kill her now. Maybe i could go to her house at night. or better yet, maybe i could lead her into the woods next period... that would work the best. I took a sneak peck of her next class and saw she had gym next. Perfect.

the bell rang and i got up to my seat and asked her i should show her the way to her next class. She nodded. Naive human.  
I decided to make small talk, to keep her distracted so she wouldnt realise we were going the wrong way.

"So where are you from isabella," I asked  
"Phoenix, Arizona," she answered looking at the floor. She wasnt even noting the way we were coming. this was too easy.  
"What do your parents do?" i asked  
"they died," she said sadly.  
"I'm sorry," i tried to look sad. but i couldnt. She was an orphan nobody would notice she was gone. her smell was over powering and i decided to kill her now.  
"But i live with Charlie and Renee," i pounced and pinned her to the tree, my mouth was watering. But then it hit me. I cant read her mind. Shes seventeen, She smells really good. Shes an orphan. She lives with  
"Charlie and Renee swan," i said allowed. i looked into the eyes of my not so little angel and asked. "Bella," she nodded looking scared. i let her go and pointed to the left. "Gym is that way."

Bella ran away crying. I sunk to the floor. How could i nearly kill her. Again. And why was she hear? Alice. Alice knew it was bella, thats why she was acting so weird. She didnt want us to know. Or bella didnt want us to know. She seemed to recognise me. i sat in the forest until i was sure school was over. i went to the parking lott and saw almost everyone was gone, exept for my family and a few others.

The ride home was tense. Alice obviously knew what had happened. So did jasper. It was playing in there heads over and over. Bella walking into gym crying. Alices vision of my killing bella was in a bunch of alices thoughts too. It discussed me to think i was about to do that. Rosalie and emmett didnt know what had gone on, but knew it was something bad.

As we got home, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and alice immediately went to the didning room. Family Meeting. i gave jabob a stroke let him out back. "Esme, Carlisle," i called. They were at my side in an second. We went into the dining room and sat down. How do we start this conversation.  
"Erm, theres a new girl at school," i said wanting to get straight to the point. "and well,"  
"She Bella!" alice screamed. The whole table was silent. "and edward nearly killed her." i looked down ashamed.  
"Bella?" emmett shouted, it finally clicked in his head. "Little Bella?"  
"How many bellas do we know em?" rosalie said angry at me. I could here her thoughts wanting to kill me, for attempting to kill bella.  
"what do we do?" esme asked. We all turned to look at Carlise.

"We cant leave," jasper said.  
"Why?" i asked.  
"We already left once, we cant leave again." he answered.  
"And if we leave she will begin to ask questions. Besides, i'd like to see her again," carlisle said with a grin.  
Alice screamed. "You will love her, shes exactly the same. but she hates shopping, and shes like mega smart. Ill ask her around on saturday."

"What!" i shouted. "Are you all insane! I-Nearly-Killed-Her." i said slowly. "Do you want a repeat proformance?"  
"Edward Cullen you will do no such thing!" esme scolded. Maybe i could leave....  
"And your not leaving either," alice said while having a vision of me in denali.

I sighed and stormed upstairs and began and angry tune on the piano. This weekend should be interesting....

**Press that green button VVVV and remeber to check out my other story ;)**


	11. reminiscing & Reserch

**I do not own Twlight or any of the characters, (Except for rachel)**

**Hii, thanks for reviewing and i am so sorry again about the three week wait! i feel really bad :( its kind of a filler but, hear is the long awaited chapter...**

BPOV  
I groaned as the stupid alarm woke me up. I picked it up and threw it across the room and put a pillow over my head. I think i only had about an hours sleep last night. I was tossing and turning for ages. All i could think about were the events of yesterday.

Luckily, when i got home from school, Renee was at Bed, bath and beyond, getting some things for the house; and charlie was at the station, so i was free to break down in peace. I ran straight to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of coke, a bag of dorritos, and some ben and jerrys: Movie night!. i wrote my mom a note saying i wasnt feeling too good and to leave me in my room. Hopefully she would buy it and leave me alone. I just wanted to relax. No School, No Confusing adoption stuff, No Edward. But i couldnt stop thinking about him or the cullens. He reminded me so much of cedric in Harry Potter. And the girl in thirteen looked just like Rosalie. I turned thirteen off though, it was too depressing, so i decided something upbeat. Beauty and the Beast!

"Bella?" renee knocked on my door. "are you ok," i put on a crocky voice and answered.  
"I dont know mom, i still feel sick," i sniffed hoping she buy it.  
"Are you ok to go to school?" she asked coming in to my room. i shrugged, and she smiled at me. "Stay home bella, I'll be out today, but i will get rachel to make you some soup."

As soon as she left, i jumped out of bed and did a little dance. "No school, today! No cullens today!" i danced into the bathroom, and took a shower. By the time i put on a Black juicy coture tracksuit, and blow dried my hair, the house was empty.

There wasn't anything on tv, but cartoons. As, i was going through the channels i saw Arthur.! It was my favorite show as a kid and i was surprised that i remembered all the words to the theme song. And it dint take me long to jump up and down on the sofa singing:  
"Youve got to listen to your heart, listen to the beat, listen to the rhythm, rhythm of the street, open up your eyes, open up your ears. Get together and make things better, by working together. Its a simple message, and it come from the heart, just believe in yourself, and that the place to start. And i say hey!"  
"hey!?!" a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw rachel there smiling. "A very good performance. Especially for a sick person."

"Erm, well i felt better and..." i tried really hards to think of an excuse, but came up blank. "Please dont tell my mom." Rachel laughed.  
"I wont on one condition," she smiled and then sat down on the sofa next to me. "Why? your such a good student. you never cut school."  
"its nothing," i mumbled.

"Cant i guess?" she asked with a big smile. thats what i loved about rachel, she was so young and cool, it was easy to get along with. i nodded. "its guy?" she guessed.  
"Sort of," i wouldnt look her in the eye.  
"Someone from your past?" she sounded like dr. Phil, and i had to hold back the giggles.  
"Yes," i looked up at her a smiled. But that was all she need to see my eyes.  
"Its a guy and a girl, maybe a few of them." she said, surly. "you used to now them, but then they broke your heart"  
"No your wrong," i lied.  
"And you have a BIG crush on the guy," she added quickly.

"I dont like edward!" i shouted.  
"Ha, so its true!" Rachel jumped up and smiled smugly at me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, and before she could say anything else, i had lurched into my story.

"Well, before i was with renee and charlie i lived with the cullens, do you remember i told you about them once." she nodded "Well they are at my school, and i spoke to alice and shes as nice as i remember, and we spoke and became friends. I havent really spoke to the others, but they seem nice. It just edward, hes really hot by the way, he was nice and then i tried to kiss me, recognised me, then hated me. I dont get it." i sighed.

"Wow, your life is like something off the hills," Rachel said looking interested. i scowled at her. "So you like edward. and dont deny it." she said, a i was about to interrupt.  
"Yes, but as i said, hes gorgous, he could never like me." i sighed.  
"Well, as arthur said: its a simple message and i comes from the heart, just believe in yourself, and thats the place to start."  
"That is the cheesiest advise i have ever heard." i said with a laugh.  
"But its true. I have to go to the grocery store. Need anything?" she asked. i shook my head and she left.

I thought hard about what she said. And about the rest of the cullens. They were all beautiful, pale, cold, and looked the same as they did ten years ago. I typed into google Beautiful, pale and cold. there were so many results, but nothing i was looking for. 'Zazzle shirts, with "Pale is the new tan" on them. It was all the same. Modeling agencies, pictures, books ect.

I was about to give up, but on page nine i saw something. i was sure that beach near here 'La push' were quileutes. I clicked on it and gasped.

_Native American Quileute legend suggests that they are descended of wolves. According to legend, a being known alternately as Dokibatt, K'wa'iti, the Trickster, the Transformer and The Changer (with the latter three titles at times embodying the previous two names) created the first Quileute from a wolf that he stumbled upon during his journeys. Dokibatt the Changer, or Transformer, who looms heavy in Pacific Northwest coastal mythology. Originally there were six native societies: for the fisherman, the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the weather predictor, the medicine man, and the warrior (the latter society performed the wolf dance). Quileute 'brothers' are pledged to protect La Push from their sworn enemies, The Cold Ones._

It was nothing suspicious, but i felt like i needed to do it. I typed into goggle. Cold One. But a suggestion came up Apotamkin.

_The Apotamkin is a boheyman creature in native american mytholodgy. One interpretation of Apotamkin is that it is a myth used to instill fear into children from venturing into areas alone and without parental guidance. The Apotamkinis cold, pale and imensly beautiful, to draw in there pray.  
The Apotamkin is sometimes considered to be a native Indian version of a vampire. There are different kinds of the Apotamkin around the world._

"The Apotamkin is sometimes considered to be a native Indian version of a vampire," i whispered. "Vampire,"

**Ok, kind of boring. But necessary. And a bit too much like twilight for my liking, but it doesnt matter. Dramatic twist happening in TWO CHAPTERS!!!!! if you did not know Robert pattinson is in Harry potter and Nikki Reed (Rosalie) is in Thirteen. These websites are actually real. but with slight adjustment. Thanks for reading and review ellie grace xx**


	12. Bonding & Basketball

**helloo  
Another long time between chapters, but dont worry, ive already wrote the next one, and should be up tomorrow or the day after. Longest chapter yet, i might add :) I have deleted my other story "our best friends wedding" - i had serious writers block. BUT im writing ANOTHER new one: Edward is a famous teen actor, desperate to get out of the glitz & glamour of hollywood. So he puts on a disguise and moves to the small town of forks. Bella, a girl seriously in debt, would do anything to earn some money, Even if it meant selling out, and breaking someones heart... thats kind of a long summary, but you get the idea. thanks for my reviews i really love them. Oh and i dont own twilight. I cant be bothered to go back and put it on all the chapters so...

* * *

**

ALICES POV  
What the hell was taking them so long? Rosalie sighed and looked out of the window into the forest. I knew she was impatient as well.  
Yesterday, bella was 'sick' and couldnt make it school, even though i had a vision of her jumping around in her house singing. humans.

But that meant we had spend all night prepping edward up for nothing. And rosalie couldnt wait to see bella again. She was getting really mad. We have been waiting in this stupid Volvo for ten minutes, and, no sign of Jasper, Emmett, or edward. Rosalie jumped into the front and put her hand on the horn. A deafening loud beep, filled the air.  
"Will you three princess' hurry up," rose screamed. "Its doesnt even take me and alice this long!" Emmett had appeared be the end of rosalies rant.  
"Sorry," he said stepping into the car. "Edwards having second thoughts, and jaspers trying to calm him."  
Rose scoffed. "Secong thoughts? hes only seeing bella, not getting married!" i nodded in agreement.

It was a good five minutes before Jasper and Edwards decided to grace us with there presence. I pouted at jazz. "Took you long enough," i moaned "my hair is getting flat." jasper hugged me, and kissed my head.  
"You look beautiful," he said adoringly. i suddenly felt calm. Thats what i love about jasper. A mix of his power and smooth words can always make me feel save. Emmett on the other hand was gagging in the front seat.  
"Emmett, shut up!" rosalie hit him hard on the back of the head. Emmett was about to make a "witty" comeback. But we had arrive at school.

Rose and i jumped out of the car a little to fast for humans, but who cared. "there!" rose pointed to bella who was just getting out of her truck.  
I smiled at her and waved, however, she just carried on quickly, like she never saw me. But i knew she did. Could edwards mistake make bella hate me. Note to self: Beat up edward.

BELLAS POV  
I hate renee. as if she made me come to school, especially with the cullens. Whom, had ignored me for nine years, pinned me up against a tree, oh and i forgot to mention, were vampires! This is knid of an unfair judgement. It was only edward who had pinned me up against a tree. And alice had tried to be me friend.

And maybe they weren't vampires. Maybe my mind was just working over time, or something. Its just that everything fit into place; and they had never tried to eat me. had they? i pulled into a parking spot and sat there. Edward had. was it not just too days ago he had me pinned up against a tree.

wait!?! what the hell is wrong with me, im acting like a physico! The cullens are not vampires, the cullens are not vampires. I got out of my truck and saw alice and rosalie waving at me. Oh god, they all know. I quickly ran away, pretend not to see them. This was going to be a long day.

*******

The morning went fast. I was eagerly awaiting spanish. No i have not gone mad, but i needed to see jessica, and go sit with her at lunch.  
I saw her sitting in her usual place, i took the seat next to her and smiled.  
"Hey Jess," i said brightly.  
"Hi," she sounded angry.  
"Whats wrong?" i asked her cornered. But she blew up.  
"Whats wrong? ill tell you whats wrong," she shout whispered. "you and Edward cullen walking off into the woods together and not coming back for twenty minutes! you knew i liked him."

what the hell was she talking about? One, nothing happened. We just talked." she glared at me, but i just ignored her. "And two, how was i supposed to now you liked him, ive only ever had three conversations with you!" i was harsh, but the truth. I hated people who judged now, ask questions later. Sort of what i was doing now. Jessica turned around and ignored me for the rest of the lesson.

i slowly walked into the lunch hall, hoping to go unnoticed. With alice however it was impossible. "Bella over here!" she called from the other side of the room, from a small table with her and the rest of the cullens seated. I grabbed a soda and walked over to them. Alice greated me with a hug.  
"now you remember everyone right?" she asked me. i nodded. "good, you may say hi now," he gestured with her hand for everyone to come forward. What was going on. emmett walked up to me and huged me so hard i could breath. "Awww, little bellas all grown up,"

Next was jasper who have me a small hug and smiled at me. "Hi bella," i never relisled i was crying until rosalie wiped me tears and hugged me. over he shoulder i saw edward give me a short nod. i smiled at him. as if they are here. My family. The people i have missed for nine years. Vampires, or no vampires. I love them so much.

* * *

We spemd the rest of lunch catching up, and just talking - receiving many confused and jealous stares from the rest of the school. We were currently talking about how clumsy i was and laughing. Well they were laughing.  
"Do you remember on new years, when you ran up the stairs and fell. you nose bled for like an hour." emmett laughed.  
"I dont remeber that," i answered. An arkward silence filled the table.

"of course you would you were unconscious," jasper smiled. i suddenly felt reassure. Weird. the bell, went and we all groaned.  
"Stupid Bell!" alice said murderously. "Well, ill see you next period. Bye bella," she kissed me on the check.  
"Bye bella," emmett did the same.  
"See you tomorrow bella," rosalie said and gave me a big hug.  
"Bye bella," emmett said again and leaned in for a hug, but rosalie hit his head. "Is it a crime to want to say goodbye to my favorite sister."  
"Huh-Hem," alice coughed.  
"Joint favorite," emmett added. "and will you please stop hitting me. Second time today." i laughed and they all worked away arguing.

"bio?" i heard a voice behind me say. I turned and saw edward still sitting at the table. I nodded and we walked there in silence. He didnt speak a wod the whole hour. Neither did i.

i was surprised to find i was actually looking forward to gym. i remembered my way from a few days ago, and sat down on the bleachers next to alice and jasper. I was a little late but the coach didnt mind.

"3 on 3 basketball." he shouted to the class. " get into teams." he blew his whistle and alice grabbed my hand.  
"Team?" she asked me pointed to her and jasper.  
"Im really bad, youll loose." i confessed. Alice stood up, while jasper pulled me up.  
"You'll be fine. Me and alice are better than kobe bryant" jasper said with a smile.  
"and as humble as him too " i said with a smile.

jasper was telling the truth he and alice were good. They were so fast, and jsper could even do a slam-dunk. Much to the approval of Coach Clapp. The were so good, all i had to do was run around in circles and make it look like i was doing something. We won, which made alice very happy.

"bella?" she asked as i was putting my things away. "Would you like to come to our house today?i know esme and carlisle would love to see you."  
i looked up to find her pounting. "I dont know alice," she looked really sad, and i knew she was trying to guilt trip me. But of course being the push over that i am, i said yes...

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. I will update tomorrow, or the day after. But reviews motivate me so if i get alot i will update tomorrow. Thanks forreading xx ellie-g in da house :P**


	13. Reunion & Revealing

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. 15 in a day! probably not so much to some people but to me, its alot. So as promised, a chapter today :D I'm going to post my new story today also, so have a look at my profile and see if its there. and i dont know what to call it, any ideas? a long summary was in the last chapter. Thanks again for reading x (ps. mtv video awards on the 13th september - there showing a new moon trailer!!!!!)

* * *

**BPOV  
what have i got myself into? Here i am driving to the Cullen's house, behind Edward's Volvo. Alice and Rosalie had decided to come in my truck, and were doing nothing but complaining.  
"The radio doesnt work!" alice whined.  
"is this the fastest this think goes?" rose asked me. I was going at fifty, what was she talking about? I nodded. "Can i do some work on the engine for you, and fix the radio, and give a paint job..." i cut her off.  
"I'm happy with the way this truck is, besides, its only temporary."

The rest of the rise was silent, except for alice sighing and Rosalie giving me directions. "turn right here," she instructed. It was a dirt track that lead into the forest. Into the forest... the wikipedia page about the atomkin suddenly flashed into my mind. But i was just being paranoid, because soon enough, a big beautiful house came into view. it was very modern, however, had a classic feel about it. It was mainly white, and had large wall like windows. It was the most beautiful house i had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" alice asked as i pulled up and turned off the engine.  
"Very much," i nodded, still in awe. "Did Esme build it?" they smiled and nodded.

as i got out of the truck i was knocked over by a bear. "Jacob, get off bella!" Jasper ordered, as he came into view with a leash. "he still remembers you"  
i sat up and saw the big dog, that i had seen last week. He was attempting to lick me, however jasper was holding him back. I walked over to jacob and stroked him. "hey boy, how are you?"  
"I think we should get inside. Esme is very excited to see you, carlisle too," edward said with a smile. he held out his hand to help me out. I took it and felt a jolt. Like electric or something. His hands were smooth and strong. They were warm, but still very cold.

The interior of the house was even more amazing than the outside. It was pretty open, and i could see a couple sitting side-by-side, on the sofa looking at the door with a smile. It was like my legs were walking on there own, and before i had realise what i was doing i was already next to Carlise and Esme. I stopped right in front of them, not sure of what to do.

"hi," i said sinally with a small smile. i was suddenly swept into a big hug by esme, and i could hear dry sobs of happiness coming from here. I was cring too. I had cried so mcuh these past few days, i bet everyone thought of me as a wuss.  
Esme pulled back, but kept a hold of my hands. "my beautiful bella," she whispered. "You've grown so much," i then went to carlisle who hugged me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry for everything bella," he whispered into my ear. And suddenly the whole in my heart had healed. I was truly home again.

**********

We sat down in the dining room to have a bite to eat. I had an idea that vampires couldnt eat, well human food that is. The rarely ate when i was younger (only to spit it out later) and at lunch the food went under the table. they thought they were being discreet, but the whole school could probably see them do it. But now here we were. No table or bins to hid the food. This should be fun.

There was a nice selection of cakes on the other side of the room. "are you guys having any?" i asked them all. KNowing the answer.  
"No were fine dear," esme answered with a slight glance to Carlisle.  
I picked the whole tray and sat next to emmett and Alice. I took a bit out of the chocolate cake. it was delicious.

"Mmmm, this is so good. Did you make it?" i asked esme. She nodded smiling. "Emmett try some?"  
"No thanks Bella, I had a big lunch," he answered, patting his large stomach.  
"What lettuce leaves and a grape, which you through under the table?" i asked him. i could see alice laughing next to me. She wasnt going to get let off easy though. Payback for steeling my homework.  
"Alice you try some. you never ate much either. Are you annorexic?" i asked trying to look concerned.

"i dont like chocolate cake." she answered.  
"but its your mothers, you'll hurt Esme's feelings," i whispered to her. She sighed in defeat and look a slice from the plate.  
she nibbled the end in discussed and looked like she was about to hurl! Emmett laughed loudly, along with Edward. "Emmett," i gave him the puppy pout i used to when i was little and he took a piece. Only to spit it out.  
"Ewwww," he over dramatically started jumping up and down. We all laughed, along with alice who was sick, red stuff and chocolate came out.

i started to feel sick myself, as i slowly slipped into unconsciousness...

**********

_"Bella?" i turned around only to see a bat sitting on a tree, upside down.  
"BELLA!" again another bat. "BELLA!" "bella?" suddenly the seven bats turned into the cullens, all with bright red eyes.  
Edward walked sraight upto me, so that we were face to face. "Bella?"_

I screamed, as i woke up.  
"Are you ok bella?" carlisle asked. holding a thermometer. "Your running a fever and you were screaming."  
"Im fine," i sat up and saw everyone crowed around me. "How long have i been out."  
"Only twenty minutes." alice answered. i suddenly felt thirsty.  
"could i have some water please," i lay back down and closed my eyes. But not fully.  
"emmett?" carlisle asked. In a blur i saw emmett disapear, then reapear with a glass of water.

i jumped up. "HA i saw that!" they all look guilty and worried. I knew now was the time to tell them...

* * *

  
**Thanks so much for reading and please review VVVVV**


	14. inextricable & Interuptions

**Helloo, I'm back again, for the THIRD UPDATE IN A ROW! this is a record for me. And especially since i am writting another story. Hint Hint :D Its on my profile. And i am currently having alot of trouble with Spam Pop ups, so if anyone can help me. It will be really good. since my norton AND windows firewall seems to be not working. So if i make any spelling mistakes, cut me slack, im just really pissed of about closing the pop ups down evey thirty seconds. Oh and bella fainted, because Alice pucked up some blood. Now after my big rant, heres the story...

* * *

****EPOV  
**Bella sighed and then began. I could here the thoughts of my family. _Oh God she knows, she'll hate us! _Rosalie was thinking frantically trying to think of an excuse to emmetts mess up. He was so careless. But maybe it was for the best if she knew. Bella had obviously become a part of our lives again, and i didnt know whether to be happy or sad. I almost killed her. Yet there was something about bella. Of course i loved her she was my little sister. But ever since i saw her again there was something there...

I didnt have too long to dwell on this as bella decided to speak up. "Well, of course i knew you were different, from when i was younger. But i was young, i didnt relise. And when i saw you guys earlier this week it got me thinking. And then me and edward had a little run it," everyone turned to me and glared. I hung my head in shame. "Its ok Edward, i know why." she smiled at me and i had to smile back, she was so warm and caring. "so i googled it. Fast, unaging beautiful," emmett laughed.  
"Beautiful?" he asked.  
Bella giggled. "Youve got to admit its true." emmett nodded in agreement. "And i just sort of figured it out. But i want you guys to know. I dont care, i love you. Your my family."

It was like a magnet we all rushed towards bella, and gave her a big hug. Me included. For some reason, i didnt mind the smell, it was like i was getting used to it again. "Wait," Emmett said. "You havent told us what you think we are yet. You could think we're like the incredibles, or fantastic four or something?"  
"Fantastic 4, Real original," jasper muttered, but emmett ignored him. I looked at bella and she looked uneasy.  
"Vampires," she whispered, not looking in our eyes. the room was suddenly really awkward.

"Wait a minute!" alice squeaked. "you knew then that we couldnt eat human food and you made me eat that crap!" we all laughed and the room was suddenly lighter. Probably jasper, and alice did have a knack to make everything all right again.  
"So you guys dont mind if i know?" bella asked shyly.  
"No," Carlisle Said. "And your ok, with us being, what we are?" she nodded.

"Well, lets go shopping then!" alice screamed.

******

Alice said she wanted four people to go shopping with her, and whoever was found had to go. Rose and Esme wanted to go, so the unfortunate guy, who was found had to go. _Just keep running, _Emmett Thought _Until i cant run anymore. Just keep running. _I could see he was running in the forest and i couldnt here his thoughts very well. Jasper was with him too. I felt sorry that they always had to go on every shopping trip.

What surprised me was bella. She had run upstairs to hide. Unknowing that alice, the scheming pixie, could see the future, and could find her in the space of ten seconds. "Keep on the move," i whispered to her. I slowed down to human pace. "Alice always knows." She looked at me. Her big brown taking in all of my features. She smiled at me.  
"Where do you sugest we hide. I ahte shopping," she whispered.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the music room. "Alice hates it in her, she says it needs decorating, and will not step foot in this room," i rolled my eyes. Bella walked over to large piano, on the slightly raise platform.  
"Do you still play?" she asked me.  
"yes, but not as much as i did," i answered truthfully. Actually all my inspiration had gone with Bella.  
"will you play something for me?"  
"after they have gone, alice hates this room, but esme would gladly come in here?" i answered. "What would you like to here?"

"Maybe something classical, like canon, or clair de lune. Its my favorite." she said.  
"really?" i was really suprised people actually listen to classical music today.  
"Yes, Renee plays alot around the house. Its really relaxing."

We talked for a long time. Even after Carlisle was found, and forced to go shopping. We still didnt come out. We just talked about everything, and anything. I learned we had alot in common.  
"So will you play for me then?" she asked after about an hour. I stood up from the floor, and pulled bella up. Her warm hands tingled agains mine again. I sat down at the bench, and she sat beside me.

I put my hands over the ivory and ebony keys and began to play. I saw bella smile. I was playing the song i wrote for her all those years ago. She obviously remembered it. She then began to cry. I stopped and lifted her Chin up so i could look into her chocolate eyes.  
"Bella whats wrong?"  
"Nothing," she smiled. Tears still glistening down her checks. "it was just so beautiful."  
"Just like the girl who inspired it," i said before i could stop myself.

I moved myself closer to bella. And she did the same our lips we inches apart. I could feel her sweet breath on my face.  
"Is anyone home!" i heard emmett shout from downstairs. I sighed in angry frustration, and bella looked away embarrassed with a blush on her face. I could kill emmett.

I stood up and motioned for bella to do the same. She would look at me, obviously embarrassed. As we went down the stairs, she tripped. I held her hand to stop her from falling again. I felt the same tingling as before.

And it was then that i realised. I was in love with Bella.

* * *

  
**I cant update tomorrow, as i am updating my other story (Behind these hazel eyes - check it out!) but please review and i will on monday VVVVV thanks for reading x**


	15. school & Scandels

**heyy thank for for the reviews, they were awesome. erm... i dont really have anything to say but check out my new story: behind these hazel eyes. thanks. This is kind of boring, but gets good. its kind of a filler.

* * *

  
**BPOV  
I couldnt believe it. I almost kissed edward! He held my hand as we went down stairs and i couldnt help but feeling excited. When we went into the sitting room jaspers eyes went wide. Closing in our entwined hands. I quickly let go, a blush forming on my face. Edward looked down at me and smiled. He told me earlyer that he could read minds, however he couldn't read mine. Thank god. i looked into his beautiful honey eyes, getting lost.  
"HHMM!" jasper coughed bring us back to earth, emmett was oblivious to all this. "Soooo, i guess carlisle was the unlucky guy."

"yes, por guy." edward said with a smile. "When did you guys go?"  
Emmett laughed. "We ran to the border and back. good exercise." to the cullens that was a normal sentence, but to me. Run to the border?  
"hey guys were home!" Alice called from outside.

Emmett turned around to jasper. "So 100 bucks, how many bags do you think they have."  
"19," jasper said confidently. Out the corner of my eye i was sure i saw edward motioning to jasper with his hands.  
"Well, I saw 25." emmett said oblivious to the little exchange between Edward and Jasper.

"Hi," Rosalie walking into the room smiling. "Look Bella. 19 bags, and half of them is for you!" i groaned. As did emmett who had to hand over $100 to a grinning jasper.  
"well bella, its getting kind of late maybe you should get home." esme said with a sad smile. "But you'll be back here tomorrow, and the next day." i reluctantly left edward and said my round of goodbyes saving him for last.  
"Bye Edward," i said with a checky smile.  
"Bye Bella," he pulled my into a hug, and held me there for a few seconds. He lightly, and discreetly, kissed my head . Despite him being cold. I felt a lovely warmness pass over me when he did. But the gesture didnt go unnoticed by alice and jasper whos eyes were flickering between me, edward and each other.

As i drove home in a daze. Did it matter that her was 80 years older than me? Did it matter that he was a vampire, who had tried to kill me on numerous occasions? Did it matter that he had broken my heart? No, it didnt. Because i was in love with Edward Cullen.

*******

I didnt sleep well that night. All i could think about was edward. And i had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. But oddly, i wasnt afraid. When i did finally get to sleep, i dreamt of edward. We were in Romeo and Juliet. On the balcony. Declaring each others love for one another.

I woke withn my alarm, and went to school. The house was empty. The advantages of living with a cop and Designer was that they were never in. And it was kind of like having my own place.  
All day people were staring at me. Probably because of the cullens. They were classed as 'Anti-Social Freeks' around forks, so letting someone it to there group was BIG news.

"Bella!" alice called me over at lunch. She was smiling approvingly at me outfit she brought me last night. I was just wearing a stripy top and ripped jeans, but to alice... "I love your outfit." she complimented. i sat next to edward. who all the way through lunch kept 'accidently' knocking my hand against his.

I was glad when the bell rang. But then remembered i had to sit next to him in bio. I stood up but was suprised when he stayed put.  
"Aren't you coming?" i asked him. he shook his head.  
"No were blood typing today," he said with a sly smile. Uh, i hated blood. Sometimes i passed out. i frowned. "is something wrong?" he asked me concerned.  
"Im not very good with blood," my voice coming out weak. He laughed.  
"Well, i would be glad of the company." he took my hand and lead me out to his car. "On days like this i just like to listen to music." i slid into the passenger seat, and relaxed to the classical music. It was so peaceful. like the rest of the world didnt exist. Just me and edward.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. "its so strange not knowing." i opened my eyes and saw his face less than a foot away from mine. i sat up, but his face stayed the exact same distance from mine.  
"i was just wishing i could stay like this for ever." i told him truthfully. He decided to close the gap.  
"Me too," he whispered. His lips were just about to touch mine, maybe a millimetre away.

"Oh My God! Jess!" the nasally voice of lauren mallory came. "Ive found Edward and Bella. They were making out in his car!" WHAT!?!  
Edward pulled away embarrassed now. Maybe were just not meant to be together. That was the second time, we had been interrupted.

As soon as the bella rang. I jumped out of his car and ran to gym. Many curious glances and whispers past me. i got changed and sat next to jasper on the bleachers.  
"Hey," i said brightly.  
"Hey," he answered. "bella? did you and edward, erm really have sex in the back of his car?" he asked really quickly,not meeting my eye.  
"I DID WHAT!" i shout angry.  
"I never heard that," Alice said from behind me. "I heard that you had it in the back of biology and now your pregnant. Oh and edward was also secret dating lauren mallory and he said he loved her last night and then banged you today!" she said with a smile. "But don't worry i-" she went into a blank daze. He eyes glassy and scared.

"Alice!" jasper was shaking her. "what do you see?" she came out of her state and looked at me.  
"The Volturi."

* * *

  
**I hated this chapter but it just had to be written. Please review. ellie g x**


	16. Hugs & Hiding

**OMG! I am soooo sorry. Almost a month! I feel so mean especially after all the nice reviews :(. I said my computer had a virus, and then while I was doing a chapter, it just broke. The computer trchnition dude said we had a virus from facebook and since almost my whole family has facebook, all our computers/laptops were down or being slow. (minus my dads but he wouldn't let me use his) PS. Im at my firends house and doing this quick, hense the spelling mistakes :D  
So I am so sorry, again and FINALLY here's the chapter...

* * *

**

BELLA  
As soon as the bell rang for end of school alice grabbed my arm and took me to their car, not even bothering to get changed out of our gym uniform.  
The light happy mood from earlier had gone, replaced by an uptight edgy one. We never spoke during the rest if gym. But alice and jasper kept glancing at each other, worried. It really bothered me that they were keeping things from me.

Edward was waiting by the car, wearing the same frightened expression. As I approched him, he pulled me into a hug. Holding me so close, his grip was so protective I began to get worried. I unwillingly lifted up me head.  
"Whats going on?" I asked him, by voice shaking slightly. I could see behind him a few students staring at us. He shook his head.  
"not here," he sighed. He opened the passenger door and I slid in. Jasper and alice, rosalie and emmett (who had appeared out of no where) got into the back. I knew they could sense the tense atmosphere.

We drove out of the parking lot so fast it was a miricle we didn't hit any students. I let my mind wonder. What was a 'volturi'? It sounded like a fashion designer or something. But it had to be something more dangerous though. Something not human...  
I looked out of the window and saw that we had passed my house long ago, and we were coming up to the edge of town. Where the cullens lived. I saw in the distance the "Welcome to Forks, WA" sign. What the hell was going on?!?  
"Edward, where are we going?" rosalie asked, trying to stay calm.

"just shopping in seattle," he answered keeping his black cold eyes on the road. We both knew his story was a load of bullshit.  
"Whats a Voluturi?" I asked him, my voice a lot more strong and composed than before. Rosalie and emmetts eyes grew wide and they looked at each other desperatly.  
"it's a designer in Seattle," he answered his eyes remaining on the road.

"Cut the Shit!" Emmett, Rosalie and I shouted. I rarely ever cussed, but I was so angry. Why wouldn't he tell me?  
"there a family," alice said looking at me. "the oldest of our kind, like royalty." ohhh, so they were vampires.  
"They are coming for a visit," alice continued. "and there's only one rule they have: keep the secret."  
The silence in the car was excrusiating. Keep the secret. But that rule had been broken. I knew everything. I gulped loudly.  
"So what does this mean, are we hiding?"  
Jasper nodded. "but it won't do much good, your sent is all over our place, they're idiots if they don't notice something fishys going on."  
"plus with aros mind Reading" emmett said, I was so confused. Rose screamed and put her head in her hands. "we are so screwed"  
Edward gasped loudly and reached for his phone.

He began scrolling through his contacts. "we forgot to tell Carlisle and esme!" his voice was loud and paniced. "and it's 4:13, alice you said they would be here at 4:32!" he stopped at home and called. "esme get out now, the volturi are coming." and with that he put the phone down.  
"so what do we do?" jasper asked him.  
"we drive, and we hide. And hope we will be ok." he said taking his eyes of the road for the first time and looking at me intensley. Wow, his he always that gorgous?  
"Alice, what will they do?" he asked her.  
"Everythings so hazy, I don't really know." she admitted.

I called Charlie and renee and told them I was staying at the cullens tonight, and was going shopping with them tomorrow. They seemed to buy it.  
The plan was to drive to Florida. As you can see it isn't well thought out. But Edward drives fast and we our now in navada. I could help but stare at his beautiful features as I sat there. He was so...

I don't know what time I fell asleep but at around 7am alice woke me up and told me we were here. Washington to Florida in 14 hours - world record! It was night, and the sun was just rising. Luckily. We parked our car, in the shade and went into the hotel. I saw that it was a hilton. Wow.

When we got into the room, rose spoke at once.  
"Heard from Carlisle and Esme?" rose asked. But we already knew the answer.  
"No," Edward answered. It was rather Going really good, or really bad.  
"so what do we do now?" jasper looked desperatly at alice.  
"and now we wait..."

* * *

**That was just a filler. BIG things next chapter. Im so sorry again. And about the spellings and gramer x**


	17. Visitors & Volturi

**Hellooo. Bad news - my computer died :( good news - new laptop :D I know I am sorry it has been a month, but now I will be able to do alot more updates. Thanks so much for bearing with me. (I've also update 'behind these hazel eyes' so take a look)**

**RECAP: Bella was adopted by the Cullen's when she was younger, but was put up for adoption again after an accident. They met again nine years later, and become friends. But now the volturi are coming for a visit. Btw they don't know about bella, they have just come to see  
Carlisle.

* * *

**Esme Pov

I couldn't believe it. My Bella was home! And something is going on between her and Edward. I wish they could just realize their feelings, the suspense is killing me. I sighed and began to dig up some soil for a new plant, but the phone rang.  
I ran into the house and answered it. "hello?" I said. Edwards voice screamed down the phone. "Esme get out now the volturi are coming!" then the phone went dead.

The Volturi? Did they know about Bella? What would they do to her, and my family? My mind was going into over drive. I dialled the hospital and after three rings.  
"Hello, Forks Hospital how may I help you," a receptionist said.  
"is dr Cullen there. It's his wife." I was trying to remain calm, but I wasn't doing a very good job.  
"I am sorry mrs Cullen, but he is in theatre at the moment, would you like to leave a message?"  
I groaned. "yes, please tell him his friends from Italy are paying a visit, please let him know. It's urgent." I put the phone down and sniffed. The whole house was filled with Bellas scent. She was running around the house yesterday; I could never get it clean again!

Edward never said when the volturi were coming, but it was 4:25 now, so if I could just clean the lounge now we may be ok.  
I finished cleaning five minutes later, just as I heard small distance running about a mile away. Oh where was Carlisle!  
"Esme!" Carlisle appeared by my side. "they're almost-"

"Hello! Carlisle!"

BPOV

It's been 6 hours since we've been in this hotel. Six long excruciating hours. With no news from Carlisle and Esme. The others tried not to show they were worried. But I could tell. It was five in the morning, and I haven't slept all night.

"Hey who wants to play guitar hero?" Emmett asked, in another useless attempt to get my mind of things. I shook my head.  
"Rock band?" he asked. Again I shook my head. "Halo? Grand Theft Auto? Lego Star Wars?"  
"I am sorry Em, I don't really feel like playing" I walked over to the bed and lay down.

What if something had happened to them. I love them, like my real parents, and they could be dead. All because of me. I never realized I was crying until Edward pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.  
"Shhhhh Bella, it's ok. They will be ok." I immediately felt relaxed. Maybe it was jasper doing that, or maybe it was because I felt so safe with Edward.

Just then the phone rang and Rosalie answered.  
"yes...are you sure...that's good, we'll be home in a few hours"  
Immediately relief flooded over me.  
"see Bella," Alice smiled. "we said it would be ok"

I smiled too. I would have never thought I would have been so happy to get back to Forks.

Esme POV

"Aro, my dear friend how are you?" Carlisle walked across the room and shook aros hand. I noticed that he still had his scrubs on, including gloves. I smiled to myself, but then remembered I had took my gardening gloves off.  
It caught the attention of a young girl who was with them, however she never said anything.

"so aro, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Carlisle asked keeping the conversation light.  
"Newborns," a large man answered.  
"oh how rude of me," aro announced. "this is Marcus, alec and Jane" he said to me.  
I smiled and nodded. "it's lovely to meet you,"

"where are your others?" aro asked. Carlisle and I looked at him confused.  
"The other members of your coven," the girl called Jane impatiently explained.  
"They have gone to New York," I quickly explained. "Alice and Rosalie love shopping and have dragged the boys along too."  
"Alice is she the seer?" alec asked. "can she see the future," we nodded. How did they know about that.  
"And the boys Edward and Jasper. They have gifts too?" Jane asked. Her eyes had an evil glint.  
"Aro," Carlisle spoke. "were you really 'in our neck of the woods', or were you just trying to recruit some of my family?" aro did the last thing I thought he would. He laughed.  
"Well, nothing gets past you Carlisle you haven't changed a bit."

RING RING. Why did the door have to ring at a time like this.  
"Excuse me." I went to the door and it was a women, maybe new to town I have never seen her before.  
"hello, my name is Rachel, I work for the Swans." she held out her hand and I shook it.  
"Esme Cullen. It's lovely to meet you."  
"With Bella staying over tonight, I realized she had no clothes and I brought some spare." she handed me a bag full of various things. It almost made me cry, if I could of course. Rachel waved a good bye, and drove away.

I went back into the house, the door way was slightly crowded, so I squeezed through. However, I knocked passed aro, touching his hand.  
I didn't know what was happening at first. Only a second had past but it felt like a very long minute. All my memories and life flashed before my eyes. My husband, my baby, the cliff, Carlisle, Edward, my marriage, Bella as a child, and then Bella - finding out about us. That's where it stopped.

I looked at aro and he was glaring at Carlisle. "tut tut," he sneered. "Is it not simple, easy that we only have one rule. Are you too worthy to obey by it?" mine and the volturi's eyes were flashing between the two of them. Carlisle was remaining silent. "there is a girl, a human girl who knows everything. And we all know the rule. Death for her, or death for you."  
Still Carlisle remained silent. Then it happened so fast. Aro grabbed my arm, and slammed me into Marcus, he held me down and put his teeth by my head. I tried to break free, but my struggles were useless. Carlisle leaped across the room but then strangely collapsed in pain.  
"Jane," aro said and he was fine.

"Please, don't hurt her," he pled. "I'll do anything," All the volturi's eyes glistened.  
"Call them," aro demanded. "the rest of your coven. Them and the girl here. 24 hours, and we will be back. If they're not...and block your thoughts from the mind reader"  
He ran over to the phone and gave it to Carlisle.

"Hello, yes Rosalie hi," his voice was steady and calm. I wanted to scream out to stay away. But a hand covered my mouth. "yes, they're gone and I don't think they're coming back...ok see you soon" I was set free and I rushed over to Carlisle.

"24 hours!" and with that they disappeared into the night.

**Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW! After I have finished this story, I have a few idea to a new one. But ill say them next chapter; I really need help to decide.  
Ellie G - electric-blue-monkey**


	18. Bites & Beginings

**I'm sorry, it's been over a year, but I've been really busy. Plus I've had writers block. I still do, however if I don't finish now I never will. But just to warn you this ending isn't what I originally planned, but hopefully it shall be adequate. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed/read this story it means a lot.**

Bella

I grinned happily on our way home. Everything was going to be fine. Alice and Rosalie had decided to have a party or something when we got home, something I was really excited for.  
"Oh no," Alice muttered darkly. We all stared at her confused until Emmett screamed.

"Shit!" the car suddenly swerved quickly and landed in the trees. He backed it up and turned around quickly. He tried to drive away but we were surrounded by hooded figures. I looked over to Edward in terror and saw him looking as confused and frightened as I was.

Emmett revved the engine and sped away, ploughing into one of the figures. I screamed loudly as he flew over the bonnet but i was even worse when he stood back up and began to chase us. His companions did the same and I soon realised they were a lot faster than us.  
Suddenly, the car began to slow down, and then came to a holt.  
"This isn't me," Emmett said, turning the keys quickly in panic, it wouldn't start.

"Cullens?" an evil sweet voice called from outside. "Please join us."  
Edward sighed, but then stood got out motioning the others to do the same. From what I had heard about them, it was better if we obeyed their commands.

"Cullens!" An old man said, his face was pale and wrinkly and his eyes were an evil red. "We were going to come back and pay you a visit tomorrow, but then we bumped into you, how convenient."  
They remained silent. We were quickly surrounded by the other Volturi members. The main speaker walked slowly over to me and sniffed.

"Oh, it was true," he sneered. "You've gotten yourselves a pet human!" the group surrounding us laughed loudly. He held is hand out to touch my hair, but Edward stepped in front of me.  
"Don't touch her," he said, simply but malevolently. They laughed even louder.  
"Haha," a young blond girl laughed. "It seems that dear Edward loves the human." She sang, mocking him.

Suddenly Edward collapsed to the floor, squirming in pain. I knelt down beside him and began to shake him.  
"Please Edward get up," I said kindly.  
"Jane," the main man said harshly. Edward sat up quickly, and pulled me up so I was standing. "You broke the rules," he continued. "No human shall ever know. She will have to die." I gulped loudly.

"No," Alice said confidently. "There must be another way."  
The man thought for a second. "Well, I hear good things about you Alice Cullen, you to Edward and Jasper." He stared at them each in turn. "You could join us in Italy."

They thought for a moment, not looking keen on the idea. "That or she dies."  
Edward huffed heavily. "Italy then." He said simply, walking over to stand by the scary man.  
"No," I protested, pulling him back. "You will not give up your lives."  
Edward shrugged. "We're already dead." He joked lightly. She shook my head, not in the mood and turned to the man.  
"You can kill me," I said confidently. "I won't let them be separated from their family for me."

"No," Rosalie said, speaking up for the first time. "What if we turn her." We all stared at her confused. "I hate this life, I wouldn't wish it on anyone," she explained. "But it's Bella, she's one of us. We can let you die."  
I smiled at her watery. The Cullen's stared expectantly at The Volturi.  
"I don't trust you," a younger man said, stepping out from the shadows.  
"Nor do I," The main man said. "However, I saw things about you my dear. Talents don't work on you. I am curious." He stared at me for a long time, making me feel uncomfortable.

I didn't really want to die. I didn't want to leave Rene and Charlie, or Rachel or The Cullen's. I had lost them years ago and didn't want to go through the same. I knew there was a lot of pain on both sides.  
"You don't have to do this," Edward said to me, not looking happy about the idea.  
"I do," I smiled sadly. "Where do you want me…"

Alice

It was awful, it happened in the woods. Edward did it, as they had the bond and he had more control. I will always remember her screams and shouts as we drove her back home.  
As soon as Edwards teeth broke the skin, the Volturi fled, seemingly happy with their work. They were so sick and awful, I prayed we didn't run into them again.

As we carried her into the living room Esme screamed in shock and ran over to her side.  
"We had to, they came after us," Jasper explained. She nodded sadly and followed Carlisle and Edward upstairs with Bella.  
Then we had to wait. We mainly sat in silence, only broken to ask about Bella. We also had to call Rachel and tell her that Bella had caught a bad form of Mono and was in isolation. Thankfully, she believed us.

On the third day I suddenly had a vision.  
_Bella was waking up, she was running in the fields, kissing Edward, marrying Edward. _  
I squealed excitedly. "She's going to be fine," I said reassuringly. "She's about to wake up."

We all raced upstairs quickly.

Bella

The pain. It was terrible. It seemed to last forever. I breathed heavily. I could feel myself getting stronger. I just wished I would have chosen to die. This was torture.  
I could hear them, they would come and sit with me occasionally and talk to each other about my condition. On about the third day (though it felt like three months) all of The Cullens came to visit me. Alice was saying that I would wake up soon.

The pain was slowly fading. Fading until my breathing was back to normal. As soon as it was gone, I opened my eyes happily and laid eyes on my loving, fun, caring, happy, wonderful family…

**It was a bad ending, but at least it has one now. Thanks again to everyone who read this and please check out my other stories (I write a lot of Harry Potter now)  
I love you guys, thank you so much.  
Electric Blue Monkey xx**


End file.
